1. Field
The present invention relates to a head mounted display, and more particularly to a see-through-type head mounted display which displays an image corresponding to an image signal in a superposed manner with scenery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been developed a see-through-type head mounted display which is mounted on a user's head and includes a display part which displays an image corresponding to an image signal transmitted from a video, a personal computer or the like in a superposed manner with scenery.
As such kind of head mounted display (hereinafter, referred to as “HMD”), there has been known an HMD including a half mirror which allows image light and external light to be incident on an eye of a user by reflecting the image light thereon and by allowing the external light to pass therethrough for displaying the image in a superposed manner with scenery.
In a conventional HMD, for example, a half mirror is provided in front of one of user's eyes in an oblique posture with respect to the direction of a line of sight of the user. An image light which is radiated from a radiation device of the HMD is reflected on the half mirror and is projected on the eye of the user. On the other hand, an external light passes through the half mirror and is projected on the eye of the user. Accordingly, the user recognizes the image formed by the image light in a state where the image is superposed on the scenery.